


Cornflower Sunset

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Sunsets, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at that moment that Rhett took a chance. Not a large leap of faith, just setting his hand a bit closer to Link’s until their fingertips brushed. It wasn’t much, just enough for Rhett to initiate an experiment to quench the part of his brain that always wondered if there was a possibility for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornflower Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the Six Weeks of Summer: Rhink Summer Ficathon 2k16 using the following prompt:  
> Scissor Sisters - Might Tell You Tonight (i didn't really include the song it was just inspired by the lyrics and the tune!! i listened to it while writing so ayyyy)  
> Make sure to check out the AO3 collection where you can find other works done by authors using the same prompts! Shoutout to all of those who have created this beautiful idea and plan, as well as to the mods that take care of and run both the tumblr and the AO3 collection! What a beautiful idea for such a long break away from Good Mythical Morning!

“Why’d you take me out here, man?” Link asked, laughing as he jogged a bit further, turning so he could walk backwards and face his tall best friend.

The weather had been perfect all day long and the two had spent the afternoon lazily, sitting near Cape Fear and shooting the breeze until the sky had begun to darken. The sunset had cast a glow on Link’s skin, his blue eyes otherworldly as they danced with oranges and pinks. He smiled effortlessly, as if the expression were glued upon his face, and Rhett felt the coiling of his stomach that always seemed to thrill him these days. The sensation brought a flush to his own face and he felt self-conscious, but couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from the beautiful boy sitting right next to him.

 It was at that moment that Rhett took a chance. Not a large leap of faith, just setting his hand a bit closer to Link’s until their fingertips brushed. It wasn’t much, just enough for Rhett to initiate an experiment to quench the part of his brain that always wondered if there was a possibility for more. When Link’s eyes flickered up to his own, Rhett flashed a smile and the moment was there. Eyes widening slightly, just for a moment, to reveal slightly darkened pupils. Before a single second passed, Link had turned away and was suddenly very focused on the grass in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, an obvious attempt to divert his own embarrassment, but before he got a word out, Rhett had grabbed his hand and yanked him up.

“I wanna show you somethin’.”

Link, following blindly like he always seemed to do, let out a short laugh and dropped Rhett’s hand, mocking him for his sudden intensity in the middle of their previously easy and calm conversation.

Now, they stood in a little meadow, wildflowers and daisies cascaded with the warm glow from the sunset. Link raised both eyebrows, waiting for an answer, a smirk on his face.

“This is a real girly spot, man. What are we gonna do now? Paint our toenails?” Link jabbed his ribs playfully to indicate that he was joking, but Rhett just rolled his eyes in response.

“I thought it was nice.”

“That’s why you took me here? Because you thought it was nice?”

Rhett didn’t miss the disappointment that flashed for a millisecond over Link’s face, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more.

“Just sit down with me, will ya?”

“Alright, alright.”

They fell gracelessly onto their backsides and took in the sunset again. Rhett inched closer to Link just slightly, reaching across him to pick a cornflower.

“This is technically an invasive species. Shouldn’t be here. Takin’ up the resources that other plants need that live here.” Rhett’s voice was quiet as he spoke, the nerves that he felt before creeping back up on him. Link plucked the flower from his fingers.

“It’s pretty, though.” Link had reverted back into the little boy that Rhett knew so well, the defensive masculinity gone from his features as he looked at the flower in his hand.

“That’s my favorite color,” Rhett replied without thinking. Link met his eyes with curiosity.

“Since when is your favorite color ‘cornflower blue’?”

“About ten years now.”

“You’re a liar. Your favorite color is orange.”

“Nope. Second favorite color.”

“You mean to tell me that blue has been your favorite color for all these years and you have not once said a single word to me about it?”

“Yepp.”

Link raised his eyebrows comically, the flower in his hand forgotten as he smirked at Rhett. The blonde smiled back, but his insides churned at the hesitancy to take the final leap.

“Well why haven’t you told me that before? I coulda been buyin’ you blue matchbox cars when we were kids.”

Rhett responded immediately, without thinking, for the second time that conversation.

“Seemed too vulnerable.”

Link’s confusion was everlasting and he rested his head on his hand as he peered up at Rhett, a sign that he was growing tired.

“Why’s that?”

“You’da asked me why it’s my favorite color. You always asked too many questions.” Rhett nudged Link and smirked, but it didn’t meet his eyes.

“Alright. You caught me. Why is it your favorite color, Rhett?” Link smiled and plucked another flower, holding it between them. Rhett stared straight past it, lost in his own affection and finally gathered the courage to speak.

“It’s the color of your eyes.”

Link’s smile dropped and his mouth fell open just slightly, face flushed bright red. He only stayed like that for a moment, wiping the expression off his face easily and smiling at the ground, shaking his head at himself. Rhett knew the boy would try to say something to push them back into more heterosexual ground, do something to mock Rhett’s little confession, attempt to make a joke out of it. He was prepared.

So when Link’s voice shakily laughed and stuttered out, “What is this, a _date_?” Rhett simply smiled, took the boy’s hand in his own, and easily responded, “Only if you want it to be.”

Link finally met his eyes again, nervous smile still on his face as if he was prepared for the punchline, only to be met with a genuine blushing Rhett, grinning sincerely at him. Link’s hand didn’t react to Rhett’s and for a moment, the blonde felt a burst of anxiety release through him, questioning everything. It didn’t last too long, though, because Link’s lips crashed into his just as soon as the first “what if” entered the blonde’s head.

“I love you, you idiot,” Link mumbled between kisses, his face still red as Rhett got a quick glance at him. He smiled into the next kiss and pulled back slightly.

“Hey, that’s my line!”


End file.
